


Drunken Love (Day 14)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Valentines Day (Taz) [14]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: BEFORE STORY AND SONG, Blessed bois, Dinner to sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Please forgive me father I have sinned, Raiting will change, Romantic date, Sex, Smut, ahhh, blowjob, god i'm sorry, help me, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Day 14 of Valentine oneshots: Sex-Avi gets drunk and Johann decides to take him back to his room, where Avi confesses his love. He wakes up the next morining, splitting headache and a plan





	1. Drunk Mistake

The world blurred and there was a loud crash from the right. Avi groaned and looked where the shattered bottle rested on his carpet laid. Lucky it was empty. He rested his forehead on the table and sighed. He had done nothing but work on Canons today, that was his job after all. Avi was just over worked and needed a break. The bottle of vodka could only do so much.

He pushed himself up with a swing. He tucked his dark, long, curly black hair behind his ears, finding to it to be too much effort to put it in a ponytail. Despite the pounding in his head he laughed at himself. It wasn’t like him to get this drunk but there was no going back now. Avi had a mission. Get to the Fantasy Costco and buy something there that could mess him up even further. He had more alcohol in his room but those were saved for a special occasion. This was not.

Stumbling to open the door he slipped out of the room, trying to lock it behind him with no luck. If someone stole something from his room then so be it. He didn’t have the time to try and figure out his key ring. Let alone properly tie the burgundy tie that was around his neck or button his deep blue vest. With that failed attempt on the door, he made his way towards the Costco where something good would be waiting for him.

Too bad that he only made it halfway there before he collapsed. Darkness encased his vision as he passed out. Drunk, cold and alone he laid in the hallway then fell asleep.

-

The ringing in his ears grew louder as he became more aware of his surroundings. This wasn’t the hallway. This wasn’t even his room. It was too dark to try and figure out where he was plus he was still too drunk to do anything drastic like stand up. His hair was put up in a ponytail, unsure if he did that on his own. His head pounded which made him groan. His tie was tied, something he knew that he couldn’t accomplish on his own.

Then there was a crash from the other room. Avi stiffened and looked where the noise came from, a door was there. This could have been his chance to escape, or at least it was. A figure walked in, his left hand balled in a fist and a glass of something clear in his right. It came closer to where Avi rested on what he assumed to be this person's bed. It set the glass on the nightstand next to him and switched on the light while sitting down.

It was Johann. Room now significantly brighter he realised that this was the bards room. Coated in shades of grey, some purple and blue scattered about, everything scattered on the floor and sheet music coating the desk in a thick layer.

“Take this.” Johann said holding out his hand where a pill rested and brushing some of his long bangs out of his right eye, but managing to still have it covered. He wasn’t in his fancy bard getup which was a first for Avi to see. His hair appeared to be wet and let down from his rat tail, elaborate outfit now reduced to a black t-shirt and sweatpants. Avi popped the pill in his mouth and took it with the water then swallowed.

“It should help.” Johann said pulling out another pill and taking this one for himself, not bothering for the water. Avi went to question it but Johann beat him to the punch “Depression pills. I practically live on the stuff.”

“What happened?” Avi groaned feeling his head throb once again. Johann pulled his legs up onto the bed and crossed them with a sigh.

“I just found you in the hallway. Was going to Lucretia's office but had to cut it short when you were drunk in the hallway. Took you to my room, fixed you up then showered.” The bard explained gesturing to the room around the two men. Avi groaned in response. He had been far more drunk in past scenarios and didn’t require assistance. However, he was still drunk out of his mind.

“Coulda left me.” Avi said running a hand through his hair. Johann nodded and scratched his knee with another sigh.

“I could have. But I didn’t.” Johann mumbled dragging his hand down his face. After a moment of silence Avi decided to say something to start a conversation. He prayed that it wouldn’t be something stupid but when he opened his mouth he realised it was too late.

“This is a porn recording isn’t it?” Avi laughed feeling the last bit of self control slip away from him. Somewhere deep in his mind he swore at himself and wanted to stop. Currently, the drunk, fun and party Avi was here. “A drunk guy getting help from someone sober. Takes him to his room. Then what happens?” Another laugh.

“A-Avi?” Johann said with his face deepening at least six shades, making the cappuccino colored skin become much darker than normal. Avi didn’t notice it but his own cheeks were much darker in his already dark bronze complexion. If it was from the laughing, alcohol, or anything in between he didn’t know. “What’s up with you?”

“What’s up?” Avi continued to laugh, stopping to wipe a tear away from his eye before continuing “The sky last I checked.” A groan from Johann. He had suspected that Avi made sure he remained sober for a reason, only getting buzzed after a day of drinking.

“You need to get some rest. I can sleep in the Voidfishes’ room. She won’t mind. I do it often enough.” Johann said going to stand up in order to let Avi sober up on his own. His left leg didn’t even touch the floor before Avi flopped onto his stomach to latch onto the paler man's right arm. Curly hair bounced around Avis head as he shook it in disagreement. Johann looked back at Avi who was sprawled out on his stomach, sheets on the bed threatening to fall off the edge.

“I just wanna sleep with the man I love.” Avi mumbled looking away from the bard. As if he couldn’t get more confusing. Johann sat back down and fidgeted nervously.

“Can you repeat that?” The bard asked looking at the drunken man who was now sitting up again. Avi shrugged which made Johann sigh once again.

“I said I love you.” Avi muttered rolling up his dress shirt sleeves then crossing his arms. As if this situation couldn’t get worse. Avi looked like he was going to throw up at any second, he was drunk confessing and Johann was having a rough enough day as it was with this not making it better.

“I mean, just look at you.” Avi chuckled gesturing at the bard. “At least you don’t turn to alcohol when something goes wrong like I do.” This time came a sniffle instead of a laugh. As if Avi didn’t lose the last drop of his rational mind before this made it clear that he didn’t. His hand fumbled where Johanns was and held it, sloppy running his thumb over his knuckles.

“I really like you Johann.” The engineer said with another sniffle. Johann didn’t know how to respond. Avi was drunk what if this meant nothing other than drunken rambling? He didn't want to take advantage over him. Maybe he’d forget about it in the morning.

“Let’s.” A deep exhale “Let’s just go to sleep.” Johann muttered grabbing the bundle of covers that he had kicked to the bottom of the bed. His face wouldn’t stop feeling like it was on fire, cheeks still that dark red from earlier. A hum of agreement from Avi as he flopped over onto the bed and fumble to shut off the light. Johann pulled the blankets over them, pressing his back against the other's back then closed his eyes.

An arm slung itself around Johanns midsection which made him tense. Avi had rolled over so he encased the bard as the little spoon. Johann looked back at him with a sigh. It wasn’t that he didn’t mind. It just, surprised him. Nobody really touched him, much rather talked to him, so this was a first. Avi was like a space heater and was warming up Johanns cold body.

“Love you.” Avi muttered burying his face into the other's neck which made Johann tense even more. Once Avi put his head back on the pillow, the bard felt like it was okay to relax. Soon after that, gentle snores came from the drunken man. Closing his eyes Johann said one last thing,

“Love you too.” Knowing Avi was asleep (and wouldn’t remember this) what was the worst that could happen? But in fact, Avi heard _all_ of it. It was drunk love alright. One he wasn’t meant to remember.


	2. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avi decides to pay Johann back, a stay in dinner date seems perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am almost done with the last chapter I swear, it will be uhhh, rated M or maybe worse who knows

“Oh my God.” Avi groaned clutching the sides of his head and throwing the dark covers over the tangled, dark brown, curly hair. Johann rolled his eyes and pulled the blankets back from him so he could get used to the light. “My head.” Avi said burying his face in the pillow.

“Your own fault. Get up you bum. I have to change.” Johann said fishing around in his pockets for more pills. One being his prescribed depression medication and the other being over the counter painkillers. He handed Avi the painkiller as he took his own medication. Avi lifted his head and put the pill in his mouth, reaching for the glass of water. Johann handed the glass to him with a defeated sigh.

“Just a lil longer.” Avi groaned covering his eyes. The vodka he drank last night was rather strong and the pounding migraine he had wasn’t helping anything. It was his own fault, drank too much, too fast and in too short of a time period. Because of that, it was keeping Johann from getting dressed and going about his duties.

A sigh came from the bard as he ran a hand through his hair, keeping the bangs in front of his right eye. Looking around on the floor he found his hat which he picked up. The rest of his outfit must have been in the bathroom still. Giving one last tug at the hungover man in a vain attempt to get him up, Johann walked into the bathroom. Despite the shower he took last night, he needed one to wake himself up. Taking off the simple black t-shirt and sweatpants he stepped into the shower and turned it on.

This was how he became ready to write music. Being alone in the shower, water rolling down his body, potential notes going through his mind. Humming the music scale to himself Johann reached for the shampoo. The bathroom door slammed open which in turn made him drop the bottle of jasmine smelling soap, clattering to the ground, echoing throughout the small room. Underneath that loud sound was a loud gag mixed with the toilet lid was clacking against the back of the toilet followed by a lurching and finally, vomit splashing into the water.

Johanns first reaction was to blush deeply and frown, he was interrupted in the shower which he was naked in, which in turn made him cover himself just in case Avi did something by “accident.” Johann picked up the bottle and squirted some into his shaking hand.

“Y-you okay?” The bard asked trying to break the horribly awkward silence. There was a groan followed by another gag which made Johann flinch.

“I-I think so.” Avi said in between his uneven breaths in a desperate attempt to catch his breath. Johann nodded to himself, trying to think of the scale again. Despite the fact Johann was naked and all that was separating the two men was a shower curtain. He let out a shaky breath and flushed the toilet while wiping his mouth on his right forearm.

More awkward silence followed as Johann let the shampoo sit as he started to wash his body with a vanilla smelling soap. He didn’t know if Avi was still in the bathroom and was too nervous to ask despite their friendship prior to this. Johann started to hum to himself once again, the same song that he first played for the reclaimers when they showed up. A beautiful piece which made the three grown men cry. As he hummed there was a faint tapping which echoed throughout the small room. Avi was tapping along to it, not that he didn’t appreciate it, it was just the fact that he didn’t know how to react.

“Can you please leave? I need to dry off.” Johann said getting the last of the soap out of his hair with a sigh. There was a hum of approval as Avi stood up. Once he heard the door latch closed Johann grabbed his towel and dried off. So far today had been rough. At least today was a songwriting day. He didn’t have to perform anything or give up his music. It was a day off more or less. A simple slightly wrinkled white undershirt, ascot on the more ‘flat’ side, black dress pants that were tight around the waist but baggy on the legs, his purple bards hat resting on the crown of his head and decided to put on his boots if he left his room. He stepped out of the bathroom, making sure the cuffs on his sleeves were rolled up.

“Sorry about that.” Avi muttered looking up from the bed. He was sitting on the freshly made bed, head in his hands. “Not that many people have seen me that drunk. I’m a mess.”

“It’s fine. I’ve seen worse.” Johann dismissed his appogly with a wave of his hand. At least Avi had the decency to make the bed they had shared last night. It wasn’t like they did anything bad in it, Avi just passed out drunk with him.

“Can I make it up to you?” Avi asked, lifting his head from his hands and looking at the man in the doorway. Avis face was covered in a heavy blush, clearly embarrassed from the incident from earlier. “Could you swing by my place around nine tonight?”

“S-sure.” Johann managed to stutter out, a vain attempt to make the the ascot around his neck more lively but not bothering to fix his slouched posture. Avi smiled at him and stood up, taking this as the perfect opportunity to leave. With one last smile, Avi made his way out of the room, past the voidfish who seemed to stare at him and into the hallway where he let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding. Raising a fist into the air he pulled it down dramatically as if this was part of his master plan.

“It’s a date.” Avi breathed out to himself with a wider smile. This was one of the best things to have happened to him as of recent. Too bad he had to work today on more of the many pods the cannon shot out each day. They lost a couple the other day which he had to replace and make from the parts they had put aside. Which meant more cuts from metal, burns from blowtorches and of course, hours of hard work. He could at least finish the other pod before he had to get ready for Johann coming over. Fixing his tie he made his way down the hallway to the launch bay where he would stay until it was time to great Johann.

-

A quick burn to his forearm meant nothing if it made his get out of work early. His fingers ached and muscles hurt but he had to finish within the hour so he could prepare for Johann to hang out with him for the ‘date’ they’d set up. Another minor burn to his finger, nothing a bandage wouldn’t fix. Pulling his hand back he winced, flame was almost too close for comfort. Lucky, the alarm he had set went off, meaning he was done working for the day.

Goggles were shoved down from his eyes so they hung around his neck as he stood up to punch out. He would finish the separate pod tomorrow, he was close to being done after all. Avi grabbed his jacket and left the room, pulling out his pocket watch to check the time. Quarter to eight, he had some time. Avis stone started to vibrate in his vest pocket which made him jump and fumble to answer it.

“Hello?” Avi asked, turning a corner on his way to his room.

“What exactly are we going to do later?” The droopy voice asked from the other end, it was Johann. Right after he asked that the ever familiar sigh came from his end of the line.

“I was thinking dinner and a drink? A quick pay you back for helping me.” Avi responded, trying to think about what they actually would do in the upcoming hour. A pause then a hum of agreement.

“Sounds like a plan. See you then.” With that, Johann hung up and gave Avi an opportunity to run again. He opened the silver door which lead to his room, not to messy but not the best. It was fine for the moment. The real question was what to cook. Was Johann allergic to anything? Vegetarian, vegan, gluten free? He didn’t know but it was too late to ask. He rushed into the kitchen, thinking of something to make.

Opening the cupboard in the fire stained kitchen he got it. Spaghetti bolognese. It was maybe enough to get the romantic message across but not too much. Paired with a glass of Madeira wine it would be perfect. If only he could find the recipe.

-

Johann pulled on the ascot as he knocked on the door. The clatter of silverware came from the other side and made Johann sigh. He didn’t need to see the room beyond the metal door to know Avi was trying to do something out of his league. The door swung open and Avi stood there with a weak smile.

“Come in. Try not to uh, mind the fire stains on the walls.” Avi said stepping aside so Johann could walk in. Spare scraps of metal were scattered about the main room on the floor and desk. Blueprints were taped everywhere, some for the bases’ canons, some for clocks, and some were too hard to understand. As Avi had pointed out, there was quite a few dents on the beige walls with large scorch stains.

“Dinner should be done in a moment. Just, make yourself at home?” Avi said, more of a question than a statement. His curly hair was held back by a black headband, his normal Bureau vest was now a burgundy vest with a matching bowtie, a black dress shirt, black pants and wine red slip on shoes with his facial hair trimmed as always. Avi appeared more, composed than earlier. Johann slipped off his slightly scuffed boots and set them next to the front door.

Johann nodded and Avi walked into the other room where a pot was whistling. The bard strolled over to one of the blueprints, trying to make sense of the scribbled writing. The drawing wasn’t much help either. It looked like a clock. A pocket watch maybe? Most of the writing was scribbled out or smudged so that didn’t help. He looked at the desk, more screw drives then he could imagine, all different sizes, scraps of metal with some of it melded to the table if it was an accident or on purpose Johann would never know. A small section of the main room had weights.

That caught Johan attention. He walked over, making sure not to step on any of the metal, and squatted next to them. The numbers on the side faded so Johann took a random guess and picked one up. Or at least, tried to. He got it a few inches off the ground before setting it down. It was much heavier than expected. But apparently Avi could lift it. He stood up and walked back over to the desk, where a picture frame was. A man who resembled Avi stood there, smiling, in overalls and giving a thumbs up. There was a date scribbled on the bottom of the photo. The date when Phandalin was burned down. Must have been a relative, an uncle perhaps.

“Hey Johann you can come in. Foods done.” Avi said walking back into the main room, wiping sweat off of his brow. Johann jumped at his voice but nodded, following the darker man into the dining room. In the corner layed a heap of metal while the wooden table was scratched beyond belief. Avi gestured towards a chair and Johann sat down, which had the other man rush into the kitchen again.

Avi returned with two plates in his hands, both contained spaghetti. He set them down, one at his spot and one in front of Johann before heading back into the kitchen. Johann eyed the meal, it looked really good. Avi came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Avi filled them then sat down with a sigh.

“Did you make this?” Johann asked and Avi nodded in response with a blush rising to his cheeks. Johann could hardly feed himself, living on untoasted fantasy pop tarts and coffee. But this, it looks like Taako prepared it. Maybe Avi was on fantasy Iron Chef at one point.

“Let’s get a chomping.” Avi chuckled picking up his fork and smiling. Johann gently nodded mimicking his actions. Spinning the pasta around on his fork then putting it in his mouth only to be just blessed. It was really really good. Avi set down his fork and looked at Johann sadly. “You don’t like it?” Johann must have made a face when he took a bite, which Avi misread as disgust. The bard covered his mouth with his hand as he continued to chew.

“This is amazing Avi.” The bard said picking up his fork for another bite. Avi smiled at him and blushed even deeper. He grabbed his fork and for the first time that evening, Johann saw he had bandages wrapped around both of his hands in what looked like a glove. Avi must have caught him staring again.

“Mechanic trouble. Blowtorch got me one too many times.” The mechanic chuckled opening and closing a bandaged fist. Johann would get bruises from time to time but never burns. One bad run in with a toaster had him scarred for life. The bard reached over and took a sip from the wine, which paired well with the food he was eating.

“How did you make all of this?” Johann asked spinning his fork around once again. Avi laughed and smiled as if that was the funniest thing he’s heard.

“Trial and error. A little verbal help from Taako.” Avi said straightening his posture while Johann remained hunched over. That conversation lasted them a while, Avi discussing how this meal could have went if it wasn’t made correctly. Even though it was just pasta with sauce. A lot of thought went into this meal and Johann was thankful of that.

His plate was cleared, on his fourth glass of wine and feeling slightly tipsy. Avi seemed to be doing the same. The conversation dwindled down to silence and humming. What else did Avi have planned for this night? He said ‘dinner and a drink’ but as far as Johann was concerned, that had already happened.

“Hey. Didn’t you write a, uh, song today?” A nod from the other man “Would it trouble you to play it?” That made him think. People normally cried when they heard his music, or asked for a song to be written about them but this was nothing that happened before. He was nicely asked about it. Not a forcing like the three reclaimers had been. Johann set down his glass of wine and grabbed onto the string where his small pikelo rested. It was meant for violin like most of his pieces, but it would be easy to convert.

Avi listened intently to the song from the bard. A large smile lying across his face the whole piece as he rested his chin on a propped up elbow. It was a spectacular piece to go with the meal they just had. Johann focused on the notes, trying to think of what he wrote down, improvising at certain times but nothing too major. He was converting it from string to woodwind after all. Some mistakes would happen. Once he finished Avi was still smiling at him.

“God's, I love you.” The mechanic said only to have his posture jump to become straightened. “IT! I meant it. I loved it. Not you. Wait no that’s not what I meant.” By now he was blushing deeply, maybe from the rather hot room, the large amount of wine, or pure embarrassment not even Avi knew the answer. Johann tucked the woodwind away and blushed back. Avi put his face in his hands and groaned which made the bard laugh. He’d seen too many sides of Avi to count at this point.

“It wasn’t like you were lying.” Johann said taking another sip of the wine. Avi froze. He did say that last night. He wasn’t supposed to remember it but he did. From him addressing the situation as a ‘porn’ to his own confession and Johanns confession back. It was a drunk confession, the bard probably didn’t think anything of it.

“I’ll take the plates. It’s getting late, why don’t you stay?” Avi asked standing up and grabbing his plate in one hand and shaking the bottle of wine in the other, there was still a bit left. He topped off his glass then Johanns and grabbed his plate. The bard nodded and took a drink of the dark liquid.

Avi stepped into the other room and let out a shaky sigh. He played it cool, this was no big deal. Just spending the night with a man who he loves. Who knows he loves him. The night was going good anyways. Johann liked the food and played a piece for him which made him seem genuinely happy. Heck, he hadn’t even sighed once. This was an amazing night so far. He dropped the dirty plates in the sink and smiled. The burns on the wall seemed more present than ever, a mess he’d deal with later. Maybe completely burn his kitchen and start over? He walked back into the other room, Johann humming the tune to his song with closed eyes. Avi cleared his throat at him and made him jump almost spilling the wine onto the table.

“Ready?” Avi asked earning a nod from Johann. “Need anything else? Another drink? I can make literally anything.” This was an offer Johann wouldn’t refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha some headcanons in this fic  
> -  
> •Avi is a man who works with metals daily, when not fixing the canons from the launch bay, he can be found making other things (clocks, watches ect)  
> •Avi can cook if he wants to  
> •Johann is stuck with insperation at any moment for music and tries to write it down before it leaves his mind  
> •Avi has a very large collection of alchol and can mix anything  
> And of course, best headcanon  
> •Avi and Johann are gay for eachother
> 
> (Yeah theres more and theres a stretch on some but whoops)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little too much to drink, a little too much romantic feelings, a little too esclated in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> -  
> SEX. LOTS OF IT
> 
>  
> 
> That is all

“What do you want me to mix you?” Avi asked walking over to the small stand he had which rested an assortment of half drank bottles of alcohol. Next to that was a large cabinet that contained a very very large assortment of alcohol. Divided into sections, scotch at the top, vodka at the very bottom, wine near the middle and everything else in between.

“You’re choice. It’ll be good anyways.” Johann said looking at the large cabinet of alcohols which was right in front of him. The list of alcohols that he could mix was too long, the alcohol contents even longer. Nothing could hurt with a margarita. A nice party drink, easy to mix. Avi got to it and started to make the drink. Johann took off his cap and rested it on the table with another hum. “You got any paper?”

“Main room in the second drawer of the desk. Pencil is literally anywhere.” The darker man said shaking the drink slightly and gesturing towards the main room with a chuckle. Johann got up from the table and walked into the main room. The world blurred slightly but he could still see. He’d be fine. Grabbing the paper and one of the dozen pencils he had resting on the desk Johann went back into the dining room and sat down at the scratched table.

He hummed again. A few notes, then a mesure, then a line of whatever he was humming. He was making a song. If it was for the voidfish or not Avi didn’t know. He was too busy pouring the drink into a glass, grabbing himself the rest of the wine they didn’t finish and sitting down across from him. Johann hummed a thanks and scribbled another note down on the paper. Avi took a swig from the bottle and looked at Johann.

His hand rested on the base of the glass and the pencil in the other. A constant stream of hums came from the man who was rather focused on what he was doing. Avi took off his burgundy vest and tie with a sigh. He closed his dark eyes and leaned back in his chair. Johann kept humming a nice song, writing the notes on the lined paper and occasionally taking a glance at the drink. The bard stopped humming and let out a groan, downing the margarita in a swift move. Avi opened his eyes and Johann set down the pencil with a sigh.

“This is fine for now. Probably will fix it up tomorrow.” The bard said moving his hat over the paper so he could remember to grab it on the way home tomorrow. Avi drank the rest of the wine with a small sigh of his own. Johann's face was flushed a nice shade of pink which made him appear darker in the already slightly dark setting. “Can we go to bed?”

“Of” A very loud exhale from Avi before he continued and stood up “Of course we can.” At least Johann liked his food and the drinks. There was just one last thing he wanted to do before Johann left the next morning (or afternoon depending on his hangover). The bard nodded and stood up from the table with a grunt. The world was more blurred than before but that was fine. Sleep could fix it right? That and pain killers.

“It’s over here.” Avi said opening another door which lead to a room crammed full of half built projects. A few small robots, unfinished clocks, and parts to what he assumed were the pods rested all about. Avi rushed over and brushed his bed off for anything that would impale them as they slept, if it was a screw, a scrap of metal, or literally anything metal. Small scraps fell to the floor with a small thud. It wasn’t like Avi was a hoarder or anything, he just didn’t clean.

“Sorry in advance if you get stabbed by something. ‘M trying my best.” Avi said waving at the bed as he walked over to one of the broken drawers with clothes spilling out. Johann flopped on the bed as Avi unbuttoned his shirt. Johann rolled over and saw the darker man removing his top which made him take in a sharp inhale. Avi heard him and sighed.

“My room. I need to change.” Avi said folding the shirt and facing him with a sigh. That was essentially the same excuse that Johann had earlier. No reason why he couldn't use it in his own room. There was one thing that stuck out to the bard as Avi made his way over to the bed, kicking off his pants and slipping on a pair of shorts.

“Your chest?” Johann asked sitting up and taking off his ascot so he wouldn’t ruin it, not bothering with anything else. It was wrinkled anyways and the mild pain behind his eyes was getting worse which prevented him from trying to do anything else. Avi looked down then scoffed as he pulled the blankets back so he could lay down.

“Trying to fix something. Didn’t work. Can thank a blowtorch for this baby.” Avi chuckled slapping an open palm over the lighter colored flesh that rested right in the middle of his chest. Johann nodded slightly at him and slipped under the covers.

“Thanks for having me over.” Johann mumbled pulling the light purple ribbon out of his hair and setting it on the nightstand. It was a really nice meal after all and the alcohol already infecting his brain. “It was nice.”

“I tried my best.” Avi said pulling the blanket up to his chest and fiddled with the bandages around his fingers, they should be doing better, he had a quick sip of something that should heal him right up. At least with his hands, far too late for his chest.

Avi reached over and dimmed the light so they could sleep. Not that it would matter for Johann due to his ability to see in the dark as well as the gentle glow from something in the corner. A few minutes passed, Avi rolled onto his right side so he wasn’t facing the bard but Johann remained on his back, staring at the ceiling. Johann cleared his throat which caught Avis attention once again.

“Do you remember last night?” This wasn’t sober Johann talking. This was mildly drunk Johann talking. Avi tensed up at that. He confessed his love to him while he was beyond drunk. A faint nod in agreement. “Did you mean what you said?”

“Did you?” Avi asked rolling over so he could face Johann who was now on his side. A fantic nod from the bard. This made both of the men blush.

“Another question.” Avi muttered looking away from the droopy face of Johann with a deep inhale. Avi looked at him with a deep blush, his curly hair draping over his shoulders as if it was a waterfall, hairy arms propping himself up, fingers picking at the bandage and a confident look. “Can I kiss you?” The bard just stared. That sure was a question. Avi laid back down and buried his burning face in his hands. “Sorry. ‘S a stupid question.”

“It’s not. At least you asked.” Johann had a point. Normally people would just kiss the other without asking, leaving them confused, hurt, even betrayed. But Johann didn’t know how to respond to that.

“It’s fine. Just.” A very deep sigh came from the man facing away from him now, “Just go to bed. Sorry.” That alone hurt Johann. The bard rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling and messed with his hair, already feeling it become matted. There was silence for a while.

“Avi?” A hum in response, “I’ve never kissed someone before.” That made Avi shoot up from his side as if it was the strangest thing he’s ever heard. Johann let a small laugh escape his lips which formed a ghost of a smile. “Hard to believe I know. But,” The bard looked over at Avi who was more flustered than before.

“I wouldn’t mind if my first kiss would be with you.” Johann admitted scratching the back of his neck. Avi had to blink himself out of shock but he still couldn’t believe what he said. Johann sat up and crossed his legs again but still with that small smile on his face. Avi must have taken that as his cue. The mechanic brushed his hair back behind his ears, so there wouldn’t be any hair in the mix. It’d been a while since he kissed anyone but knowing how Taako and Kravitz acted, he could at least get the gist of what to do.

Avi leaned in and Johann gave a breathy laugh again mirroring his action. A poke to the right cheek from Johanns rather pointy nose didn’t stop Avi from his mission, or the hair covering the bards eye, or even Avis thicker beard brushing against Johanns far thinner facial hair. Then, at last, their lips touched and ignited the world into flame. Avi made sure to move slow, not wanting to catch the bard off guard, but God’s it was perfect.

Johann just followed Avi’s lead. Not quite sure what to do other than not to stop. Slowly Avis hands found their way to the others hips. It was roughly the best thing that had ever happened to him (if not the best). At some point though the kiss, Avi shifted so he was on his knees which made the kiss easier. Johann was still sitting up but now facing forwards and Avi sitting in front of him. Johann decided to slowly move his arms so they were draped over Avis’ shoulders and his hands just dangling while Avis’ hands decided to wander up his back.

Oxygen. Right. That was important. They both pulled away both clearly in need for the sweet O2 that was necessary to survive. Johann's face was flushed far deeper than it was earlier and Avis somehow got lighter. The two males rested their foreheads together and their noses’ touching. Johanns dark brown hair still covered his right eye and Avis’ unruly hair was threatening to break the hair tie which held it back.

“Is all kissing like that?” Johann asked breaking the comfortable silence between the two men. Avi thought for a moment. That wasn’t the only kind of kissing he had seen Taako and Kravitz do. Heck, even Barry and Lup started to do it publicly now as if the twins were trying to one up another. Nothing could beat the incident from the launch bay. They got a little too far in Avis control room.

“No. Some is like this.” Avi kissed him again, this time much deeper than the last. It only slightly caught Johann off guard. It felt more forced, as if Avi was pressing him down. Johann went along with it. He didn't know if he was completely affected by the alcohol at this point. He was tipsy earlier but he would most likely remember this. His guess was proven to be true in the next moment. Avi was trying to push him down so he was laying on his bed, the smaller man untucked his legs so he wouldn’t snap his knees as Avi rested himself above him. The larger man was holding himself up with his hands on either side of the bards small frame and knees still on each side of his thighs, now on all fours.

Johann’s mind was swirling. Avi, had kissed him just a moment ago, but this. This was different. It was still Avi but he felt more, strong. More dominant than before. Avi slipped his tongue into Johanns mouth which made him tense. He wasn’t wrong, this was a different type of kissing. How could he want anything other than this? Avis tongue was exploring every available surface, tasting of the wine they shared earlier. He saw spots and pulled back, gasping for breath, a small string of saliva connecting the two lips, inches apart from each other.

“There’s” Avi stopped as he breathed heavily. “Another kind if you’re up for that.” Avi finished with another breath, unsure of how he would respond. He didn’t want to take advantage of the slightly drunk man. But if they came this far. Going back would be a mistake. “It gets pretty handsy. If I do anything wrong just. Please let me know.”

“Okay.” Johann said with the slightest bit of hesitation. He wasn’t one for watching anything ‘naughty’ unlike Avi over here. It was obvious that the darker man was far more experienced in just about everything that can/will happen.

Avi sat back slightly so he could use his hands again made an unbuttoning motion for Johanns wrinkled dress shirt which he followed. Curly hair was going to get it the way for most of this but he couldn’t bare to cut it no matter what. Long hair was now pulled back in a bun (took two hair ties) and Johann working on the last part of his shirt. Avi helped him disregard the unnecessary shirt. Johanns first reaction when it was off was to cover his chest.

Avi gently grabbed his wrists and pulled them above his head. The man's whole body was a perfect shade of mocha brown which was lit up from the soft glow from the lamp next to the bed, ribs visible from clearly forgetting to eat, and there was the smallest amount of body hair. The clothes had always appeared to hang off of his body but Avi just assumed it was from a size too big. Maybe it was. Now wasn’t the time.

“Amazing.” Avi breathed out planting a small kiss against Johanns neck which made him squirm slightly. Another kiss in a sloppy suck, this one lasted longer on his craned neck. He pulled back, and left another dark spot. The left side of the bards neck was littered in hickies and Johann was biting his lip with closed eyes. “Was that okay?” A nod in response which made Avi smile. “There’s another kind like this.”

A trail of small kissed went from his neck to his chest and he let go of his hands. Avi ran his tongue across his right pec which made Johann shiver from excitement or being nervous (he didn’t quite know). Any attempt to stay silent was thrown in the trash can when Avi took the nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, tweaking the other with his right hand which in turn made Johann let out a moan, idmetatally covering his mouth. The darker man smiled at that and switched the treatments, sucking on the left one and flicking the right. All while Johann tried to stifle another moan.

“You can let them out. Rooms soundproof. Too many complaints from the neighbors about my three-am welding.” Avi said gently pulling away his hand and kissing the top of it with a small smile. God’s he was so cute. Johanns face was much darker than the rest of his body from the deep blush he had. Avi let out a shaky breath. They were both hard. Johanns was pressed against the left side of his pants while Avi’s wasn’t hiding as well from the shorts.

“W-Why’da stop?” Johann breathed out trying not to pay attention to the rather large bulge Avi had in his black shorts. Let alone his own. It was rather embarrassing after all. But then again. They were making out (and a little more) after a nice meal and a few drinks.

“I don’t know if I can do the next part.” Avi breathed out looking at his hands and pulling off the bandages. Like he speculated earlier, they were healed which would have made the next part rather awkward if they weren’t. Johann wasn’t one for watching anything along the lines of ‘dirty’ well, he didn’t exactly have time for that due to his schedule being packed all the time. He let out a sigh, he had known enough of the plots to most of the stuff that was out there.

“You can. Just,” Johann laughed and continued “Just don’t tear me in half.” Avi laughed too, feeling his face deepen. Sure it was bound to happen but that wasn’t exactly what he was going for. Not at the moment at least.

“I won’t hurt you. I promise.” Avi said in the most sincere tone he could manage before chuckling to himself “If I do. You can shoot me with one of Killians arrows.” That was a stretch. The orcish woman was rather protective of her crossbow but if she heard Johann was hurt. Well, that might have been the acception of someone using it.

“I’ll let you know.” Johann mumbled watching Avi toss the bandages aside. Hopefully there wasn’t anything wrong with two co-workers getting like this. Maybe it wasn’t the right thing to do but it sure did feel right. Avi gestured to Johanns pants and he caught on. It would be rather difficult to do anything with the black garment on. The mechanic got off of him so he could unbuckle the belt then throw it aside, zipper went down, a sigh of relief came out as the pants became more loose. Avi just slid off his shorts with no problem at all while Johanns pants turned inside out at the very bottom which made him sigh.

Johann set the pants to the side of the bed and nervously fiddled with his hands. This was the least clothed he’d been in front of someone for a very long time. There was the beach but that was rather baggy shorts and a watershirt. So as the bard sat on the edge of the bed, topless, hickies on his neck, and in his magenta boxers; this sure was different from the beach.

“Let me know.” Avi muttered kicking some of the pieces of metal under the bed. Avi got on his knees and looked for a change in reaction. From realisation or just, embarrassment. Sure, he could have removed the boxers himself but he didn't want to make Johann too uncomfortable. The bard got the hint and slowly slipped off the boxers, the blush appearing to spread all over his body as he did. Avi helped when it got past his knees, taking it all the way off as well as his socks.

Johann looked away from the man on the floor, inches away from his throbbing cock. It was far to embarrassing. Avi gave one last glance at Johann who looked at him for not even a second before closing his eyes and tensing. Now he was ready for whatever was to happen. Not that it would be bad he just didn’t know.

He knew the second Avis mouth was wrapped around his cock. Johann would have looked away, said he was lying if it didn’t feel good. But God’s, it felt so good. Johann let out a moan the second his mouth was wrapped around it. He was honestly really happy. He just hoped Avi wasn’t lying about the soundproof apartment. Avis tongue swirled around, gently bobbing his head, and holding himself up by one hand on Johanns left knee. Johann didn’t know what to do with his hands other than to grab the sheets and hold it for dear life.

How could Avi known how to do this? Had he experienced it before, maybe he watched this kind of stuff, or maybe he just looked this up before he came over. That would have been funny if he did. An ironic kind of funny. Now wasn’t the time to laugh. He couldn’t laugh even if he wanted too. At this point he couldn’t think of anything else aside from how good Avi was at this.

Another loud moan came from Johann who didn’t even try to stifle it. Avi just kept doing the same thing he did before. Gently sucking, bobbing his head, tongue going wild. It just, felt so good. Johann knew he couldn’t last if this is how it kept it’s pace. Maybe that was what he wanted? That was the point about this kind of stuff. An extreme build up until your release.

Johann let go of the sheets and moved his hands into Avis curly hair. His breathing got faster and more small moans escaped his mouth. They really were doing this, weren’t they? Now wasn't the time to think about anything other than trying to form three words.

“A-avi” Johann moaned out feeling his release come closer and closer. “I’m-” Johann couldn’t finish that sentence before he was cut off by another moan. That was a warning. Close enough. Avi was relativity prepared for Johann to be pushed over the edge. As Johanns’ vision became cloudy he came into his mouth and Avi waited until his cock stopped twitching to pull back.

“S-sorry.” Johann breathed out still trying to catch his breath. There was a very low chance of getting Avi to swallow that. Wasn’t good for the human body to do that. Johann laid down while Avi reached for his shorts. They needed to be washed anyways. He pulled them up to his mouth and spit out as much as he could. He’d rather not swallow all of that.

“It’s fine.” Avi said putting the shorts into a ball and setting them aside. Avi didn’t even have his boxers off which seemed unfair. Johann did cum and Avi didn’t even have the decency to take off his boxers. What kind of host was he? A good one if he wasn’t mistaken. He stood up and took off his black boxers.

Johann was laying down, still having deep breaths go in and out, his right arm was covering his eyes and as if he couldn’t make his blush any darker. He sure did. Avis cock was twitching by this point. Johann just, looked so good. Even if it wasn’t perfectly lit in this room. The light by the side of the bed was good enough. This was the best night in his life. Avi crawled atop of him again and kissed his neck. Johann kept his eyes covered but that didn’t stop him from moaning.

“There’s” Avi said in between kisses. “Another thing. If you’re ready that is.” Johann sure was. He could be ready for anything at this point. He already came once. But he didn’t know how much he had in him. He’d be fine. Because this night was perfect anyways. Johann nodded in a silent way of saying ‘go ahead’ which was all the reason he needed to.

See now, unlike all those things on the internet, Avi was concerned about the aftermath. He’d much rather not hurt Johann in anyway. Ever. This night was their silent pact that nothing bad would happen between them.

Avi pulled away from his neck once again where a new patch of hickies were placed. God’s Johann looked so good. As if the normal depressed Johann wasn’t a real person. That only the Johann drowning in pleasure was the only side he had. Sure Johann had ups and downs with his moods but that wasn’t his fault entirely. It was fine. Avi would be there for him. Always.

He knew he forgot something. The one thing he forgot was the most important. Something to wrap himself in. Or as most people called it ‘a condom.’ He didn’t want Johann to deal with that for his first time. Avi swore to himself as he nipped at Johanns collar bone getting a few moans out of the man.

“This part might get. Rough.” Avi said brushing his curly hair behind his ear again. Maybe he should cut it. Or at least straighten it slightly. Johann probably didn’t know what he meant by that. Everything so far had been good. Lack of latex wouldn’t ruin their night.

“It’s fine. I trust you.” Johann said pulling Avi in for a kiss. As if this night couldn’t be any better, Avi fell for Johann all over again. The feelings he had for Johann had been kept inside but this night was the night he would let them all out. In more than one way. It was going to be fun.

“Sorry in advance.” Avi muttered looking at him. The bard just chuckled slightly. It wasn’t every day that he was warned about something bad. Most of the time it would end up with a warning just a few seconds before it was too late. At least Avi cared.

Avi fumbled for the drawer, if he didn’t have a condom then lube would make it easier. Well, it should. He didn’t know the techinals but he at least got the just of it. He hadn’t done anything this intense before. Heck, Avi didn’t even know if this was allowed between coworkers.

Avi looked at his singed hand. It would scab over at a later date, it’d be fine for the time being. Or maybe it was a new burn mark that would stay forever. Who knows. It’d be fine regardless. Avi uncapped the bottle and watched Johann's face for a reaction. All he saw was clouded pleasure in his eyes and his mouth parted as he tried to get oxygen in his lungs.

Avi squeezed some of the clear liquid on his right hand and had a little dribble out of the crack in his fingers which softly plopped onto Johann’s abdomen. He shivered at the colder liquid which touched his body. He felt like he was burning up but the room was just really hot, he was really hot. Everything about the night had been hot. From Avi showing how good of a cook he was, how good he looked, how gentle he was being. Avi was perfect. But that was to be expected.

“Please Johann let me know if it hurts.” Avi said rubbing the clear liquid on his fingers. Johann nodded and turned his head to the right. He also bent his right knee so it was up in the air. As much as he just wanted the sense of relief which was making his erection twitch, he didn’t want to rush it. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Johann. He couldn’t even think of that at the moment.

Slowly, Avi slipped his pointer finger into Johann. The first reaction Johann had was to let out a yelp of pain and clenched the sheets for dear life, his pointed ears instinctively drooping and falling flat against his skull. Avi just stopped where he was. He didn’t know if it would hurt more if he were to remove the finger.

“Johann I’m so sorry oh my God’s.” Avi said pulling out his finger. It felt better that was for sure. The bard just kept his eyes closed and breathed. He hurt him. The last thing he wanted to do, that’s the first thing he did. Avi swore to himself and sat down so he wasn’t leaning over Johann.

“It’s fine. I-It just surprised me. Y-you can go again.” Johann said releasing his death grip on the blankets and returning his ears to their normal state. He still looked mildly pained. Avi gave both himself and Johann a moment to collect themselves before he tried again. Maybe start with the smallest finger? As inefficient as that was, it seemed the easiest way to go.

Avi did just that, he stuck his pinkie in the hole, he already hurt once and prayed it didn’t hurt Johann. His face showed some discomfort but it left his face as fast as it got there. Avi slowly moved his finger and Johanns grip tightened again. Avi just watched for any positive reactions from the bard. This was his first time, and he could only know so much.

Johann turned his head slightly to look at Avi in order to nod. He didn’t want to hurt him. It was obvious that he hadn’t had fingers in his butt before. Avi couldn’t say the same? He’d been in Johanns shoes one other time. That was the drunkest moment of his life. Right after his uncle died and right after Phandalin burned down. So it’s been a while. Can’t even remember the man who did it. He just knew it happened.

Avi stuck another finger in him and Johann gasped. Maybe now it was turning to pleasure. Or at least Avi hoped so. He didn’t want to hurt him ever, that would be the worst thing to ever happen to him. Johann parted his lips slightly and loosened his grip on the sheets again. He just had to go slow. With his left hand Johann made a ‘come closer’ motion and Avi did, still with two fingers inside of him.

This time, it was Johann kissed him. Maybe it was to distract himself and forget whatever happened before which hurt him. Or it was just because he wanted to kiss Avi. Whatever it was, it felt nice. While they kissed Avi managed to get his first three fingers in and remove his pinkie. It was just going to be easier with the fingers he used more often than not. Then Johann moaned. Did he moan because of their erections rubbing against together or the movement of fingers?

Avi pulled away due to needing to breathe and compose himself for what was about to happen. It would get, rough, to say the least.The human looked at Johann one more time. His lips were still parted, still breathing heavily, some of the lube still on his abdomen, a deep blush covering his body, his half lidded eyes and his erection, sprung back up and ready to go. He looked happy for once. Even if it was eighty percent pleasure, ten percent lust and ten percent happiness.

“A-are you ready?” Avi asked looking down at the bard. Johann squirmed slightly but nodded. Was Avi ready? He nervously grabbed his already raised right knee and gave it a little reassuring squeeze. He squirmed his fingers out of his hole and Johann prepared for something else. Bigger than fingers. It was going to be an experience that he’d remember.

Avi had to use his hand to direct the tip of his cock at Johann’s prepared hole. There was no way people could get it in one go. Unless they had experience in this kind of thing. Avi didn’t but at least he had some. Couldn’t call himself a professional like Taako and Kravitz.

“Let me know if it hurts. Please Johann. I don’t want to hurt you.” Avi breathed out as he slowly inserted his cock into Johanns twitching hole. Johann took a sharp inhale and tensed up. A small whimper escaped his lips as he nodded. He already knew that Avi was going to ask if he was okay. With some hesitation Avi pushed it into him further. Once he was all the way in, he stopped at let Johann breathe, get used to his size, make sure he was okay.

“Can I move?” Avi asked and Johann nodded. He was ready. Well, as ready as he could be for his first time. The room only got hotter as Avi took slow movements. He was on his knees so staying steady would be a problem. If they tried a different position, no, it was too far for that at this point.

Johann moaned and his erection twitched. God’s he was so hot. Everything about him was. That must have meant that Avi could move. Words, despite what Avi had been doing, weren’t a common thing in sex. He just wanted to make sure that he’d be okay through all of this. If he was to hurt Johann again, that would be a mistake for everyone.

“Gonna move.” Avi said under his breath and shifting on his knees slightly. He was nervous now. Everything had been going good but this worried him deeply. It would be so easy for Avi to hurt him. Johann looked at him, with a reassuring smile. One he probably didn’t show anyone. Ever. That steadied his knees instantly. Now he was ready.

Avi started to move, slowly at first. Watching Johann's face for any negative reactions as his grip on the bards knee. Johann moaned and Avi sped up. If he could just find the ‘sweet spot’ as people called it, aka the prostate. He didn’t understand why they gave it a fancy name. All he knew was, it felt good when touched.

There were a few moans that were louder than the other coming from Johann. Avi just kept going at a faster pace. Then he found it. Johann gasped and let out a very low moan which made Avi shiver. Sure he had a deeper voice but wasn’t in his normal speaking range.

“A-ah there!” Johann gasped clutching the sheets and his erection twitched again. Johann had turned his head to the right side again and moaned once more. In between his cries of pleasure he was panting heavily. That just made Avis cock twitch while inside Johann. They both felt good, no, amazing. Sure Avi had thought about this kind of stuff for a while, started out as harmless little ideas then escalated too well, this exact scenario.

Even if he had a little help of alcohol from his good old alcohol cabinet. Whatever buzz they had was long gone, now they were drunk on pleasure. Both of them. Johanns body stiffened then relaxed while Avi was still going at it. Each thrust shook the bed slightly and thank at least eight God’s that the walls were soundproof. Avi himself was moaning at this point and he could feel his legs begin to shake.

“Avi I-I’m cumming.” Johann said, able to get the full warning out this time while his back arched. He nodded in acknowledgement but kept moving his body. Johann didn’t lie, just a moment after he said that he came. All over the sheets and his abdomen. The new tensing and slight shaking of his body was too much. With a low grunt Avi came too. Not before he tried to pull his cock out. He didn’t have a condom and cleaning that out wouldn’t be easy. As much as he just wanted to let it all out inside of him, he didn't. Instead of going inside him, it went all over him. On the inside of his thigh, under him and of course getting on the sheets.

They just stayed like that for a while. Johann and Avi both trying to catch their breath. Sooner than later he’d have to swap out the sheets or do something else regarding the ruined bedspread. Plus Avi should brush his teeth, he went down on someone and now that thought was sinking in, he had to do something about that. After they caught their breaths Johann laughed to himself.

“Those were some intense kisses.” Johann chuckled which made Avi laugh. That’s how it started right? Avi just asking him to kiss. Then escalated so one of Avis highest fantasties. The mechanic undid his hair and looked at Johann who was still softly smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so nervous to post this hnghg this is the first time in a long while since I've written smut


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath that most people forget, slef care and sleep

“We need to clean this a little bit.” He said gesturing at everything around them. The room itself was a project for himself he just meant, the bed and to grab his clothes. Avi slipped off the bed and Johann just laid there. Didn’t blame him. It was the bards first time and he came twice, he deserved a break. He stepped into his bathroom, flipped on the light and squeezed some toothpaste on his toothbrush. Avi leaned back into the bed room and looked at Johann.

“You want a shower?” He said rubbing the brush in small circles. Johann did want to shower but didn’t want to get up. He’d have to eventually. Even if he never wanted to leave this room. “You can borrow some clothes if you want.” Avi spit in the sink as he heard the bed creak followed by a small hiss of pain. Johann would be sore for a while.

Johann shuffled into the bathroom and Avi walked out. He got in and waited for the water to warm up while Avi tried to find another sheet for them to sleep on. He dragged the comforter which was thrown in the corner to the bottom of the bed. Before he did any of that, pants, or at least boxers were a must. Despite what he just did, it didn’t seem right to go to bed naked. He wasn’t self conscious but it’d be rather hard for him to sleep like that with another person at least. Even if that person was the man who he just had sex with. He grabbed a pair of black boxers and sweatpants.

Avi pushed back the broken closet door and fished around for a sheet of any kind. Finally he found one. He pulled off the other sheet and replaced it with a cleaner one. Or at least, one that wasn’t ruined. Avi looked around on the floor for Johanns clothes. Easy enough, finding them all right away. Avi walked over towards his broken dresser and grabbed something for Johann to wear. A pair of sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. Nothing fancy as their dinner earlier. Avi grabbed the bards boxers out of his dress pants and put them on the stack of clothes.

The mechanic opened the door to the bathroom and set them on the toilet lid. That should be fine. Now he just had to wait. He ran a hand through his curly hair as the shower turned off. He was sitting on the bed already under the covers. He was tired too. Took a lot out of the both of them. Johann walked out of the bathroom and shut off the light, wearing Avis clothes and still blushing. Even if it was just oversized clothes, Johann still looked good. Despite his efforts, the shirt didn’t hide his hickies.

The bards hair was still wet but that was alright with him. At least he was going to be thankful that he showered now rather than later. Besides, basic hygiene is important. Even if people avoid it most of the time, going right to bed after finishing. Johann walked over to the bed and slid under the covers. Avi laid on his left side and Johann laid on his right side, forehead resting on Avis shirtless chest and the larger man’s arm wrapped around his waist.

“Don’t have Killian shoot me. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Avi chuckled and Johann laughed back. He knew he didn’t mean it. Plus Killian probably wouldn’t give up her crossbow like that. Then again, Johann might have been an exception.

“It’s fine.” Johann said with a small chuckle. There was silence for a while and Johann had almost fallen asleep. Half of him wanted to, the other half didn’t. Just watch Avi. Too bad it was Avi who was watching him.

“Hey Johann,” A hum in response “I did mean what I said the other night. About you know. Loving you.” Even though they had just had sex, Avi was still nervous to admit it. After the most intense night his both of their lives, he was still nervous.

“I meant it too. I do love you.” Johann said picking up his forehead from Avis chest and kissing his jawline softly. Avi smiled at him and kissed his lips. He loved this man to the moon, er, earth and back. Considering they were technically on some kind of moon.

“I love you.” Avi smiled with a small laugh. This position wouldn't last. No no, the sex wasn’t awkward, them trying to figure out how to cuddle was the awkward part. One was comfy and the other wasn’t. Finally they decided on spooning like they did last night. Avi encasing the smaller man in his loving embrace.

He didn’t regret having Johann over. Not in the slightest. In fact, he wouldn’t have it any other way. They should call in sick tomorrow. Just spend the day sleeping in each others arms. That would be perfect. With one last kiss, Avi drifted off into sleep. Dreaming of his new love between Johann. The man who he would love forever and even after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you read fanfics, its always 'bust, sleep' with nothing about self care. I don't think it would feel good to have bust in your butt, gotta shower  
> -  
> Ahh I'm glad you liked this, I was so uneasy to post this but I'm glad I did. Y'all like it and that makes me so happy. I do't know when my next story (maybe series) will be so stay tuned ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hngh there will be more chapters and its the longest story I've written


End file.
